


Страх

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Цикл The Darkness Rises: третий драббл





	Страх

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл The Darkness Rises: третий драббл

От этого лейтенанта, совсем еще юного, несет страхом.

Кайло стоит к нему спиной и не стремится оборачиваться. Ждет, когда юнец решится заговорить и все-таки расскажет ему те плохие новости, которых сам боится как огня.

Этот страх больше похож на животный ужас, тот, что заставляет добычу на короткое мгновение замереть при виде хищника, прежде чем понестись прочь, спасая свою жизнь. Он сковывает горло льдом, заставляет язык прилипнуть к небу, останавливает дыхание.

Кайло почти слышит, как бешено колотится у лейтенанта сердце.

Этот мальчишка сейчас — его добыча. Кайло здесь — хищник, и лейтенант в его руках. Только от Кайло зависит, продолжит он жить или закончит свое жалкое существование здесь, у консоли, извиваясь в агонии.

Этот страх, дикий, необузданный, будит в Кайло все самое темное, что есть в его душе. Лейтенант молчит, едва ли не мнет фуражку в руке, и Кайло лениво представляет, как впивается зубами в податливое горло, разрывает яремную вену; как горячая кровь толчками плещет ему в рот — соленая, с металлическим привкусом, пьянящая; пол заливает алым, почти невидимым на черном; Сила беспечно выворачивает кости и сухожилия, смыкается невидимой хваткой на горле.

Лейтенант позади судорожно вздыхает и начинает доклад.

Кайло уже знает, что юнец не дотянет до конца цикла.


End file.
